Listen to My Heart
by NadyaA
Summary: Menjalani misi di sebuah kota untuk mencari seseorang yang telah menghilang, disanalah Kushina mengalami mimpi dengan seorang pemuda yang selalu datang di dalam tidurnya. Perasaan yang terus bergolak akan pemuda itu, Kushina mencoba mengingatnya. Hatinya terus menjerit rindu,pada lelaki familiar itu.Ia harus menyelesaikan misi ini untuk mengobati gejolak rasa mpukah ia?


_Kushina tampak berjalan di sepanjang trotoar kota. Harum semerbak roti yang baru selesai dipanggang menyeruak menggelitik indra penciumannya. Sesekali matanya melirik kesana-kemari menikmati pemandangan kota yang jarang bisa ia nikmati. Orang-orang tampak berlalu-lalang—sibuk dengan aktivitas —yang entah apa namanya—tampak melintas di depannya._

_Gadis berambut merah itu baru saja selesai melaporkan sesuatu yang jadi tanggungannya. Kaki jenjang miliknya yang terbalut sepatu sandal menapak jalanan dengan cepat. Berkali-kali ia melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Waktu yang tersisa tidak banyak lagi baginya untuk segera sampai di apartement. Mikoto dan rekan-rekan satu timnya pasti sedang menunggunya di sana._

_Kushina mulai berlari. Ia melesat melewati orang-orang yang sesekali menggerutu melihat perbuatannya. Langkahnya seketika terhenti ketika seseorang dengan hoodie hitam yang menutupi wajah menepuk bahunya. Instingnya mengatakan untuk bersiaga. Tangannya menggenggam erat kunai yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana. Kushina memekik ketika orang itu menarik pergelangan tangannya secara tiba-tiba. Tubuhnya membeku tak mampu bergerak—bahkan untuk sekedar melesatkan kunai di tangannya. _

''_Le—lepaskan!'' Kushina mencoba berontak, tetapi yang ia dapat justru cengkraman pada tangannya yang semakin erat. Kushina bertambah panik ketika orang asing—yang tampaknya pria—itu menyeretnya ke sebuah lorong sempit di antara dua gedung. Pria itu tampak menepis sebelah tangan Kushina hingga kunai yang ada dalam genggamannya terjatuh. Kushina menelan ludahnya susah payah._

''_S—siapa kau?'' Kushina mulai takut. Suaranya terdengar bergetar. Ia tak mampu berontak, jauh dalam hatinya mengatakan untuk ia menurut saja. Laki-laki itu tampak melonggarkan cengkraman tangannya._

''_Tidak ingat?'' _

_DEG!_

_Kushina yang baru saja berniat untuk melarikan diri—setelah laki-laki itu melonggarkan cengkramannya— tampak tersentak ketika mendengar suara yang keluar dari bibir pemuda itu. Mendengarnya membuat Kushina mematung._

_Suara ini. Suara yang begitu ia rindukan. Apakah—_

''_Kau benar-benar tidak ingat?'' laki-laki itu mengulang pertanyaannya. Kushina hanya terdiam, ia mengenal betul suara ini. Suara yang begitu ia otaknya tak dapat menangkap dengan jelas bayang-bayang yang terus bermunculan di otaknya._

''_Ini aku, Kushina..,''_

_Laki-laki itu tampak membuka tudung hoodienya secara perlahan. Kushina menunggu dengan gelisah. Ia yakin benar kalau suara itu tidak asing baginya. Tetapi—sama sekali ia tak bisa mengingatnya. Satu gerakan kecil dan tudung yang menutupi kepala dan wajah pemuda itu meluncur turun. Kushina membelalakkan matanya ketika ia mendapati laki-laki yang ada di depannya tengah menatapnya dengan senyuman lembut. Wajah yang tersembunyi itu kini telah terbuka sepenuhnya. _

_Kushina bisa merasakan gemuruh perasaan yang membuncah dalam dadanya. Ia bisa merasakan napasnya yang terasa semakin sesak saat ini._

''_K—kau!''_

_._

_._

_._

**Listen to My Heart**

**Disclaimer ©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story© NadyaA**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Alur berantakan, alur kecepetan, nggak nyambung, OOC, datar, misstypo(s), dan kesalahan lainnya ^^**

**DLDR! and RnR?**

**Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

''Kushina?''

Mikoto Uchiha tampak menatap rekan satu tim sekaligus sahabat yang berada di sebelahnya dengan tatapan khawatir. Sudah lebih dari satu jam lamanya Kushina menopang dagu dengan tatapan kosong. Sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu hingga wajah cantiknya tampak gelisah. Mikoto tampak mencoba menepuk bahu Kushina perlahan.

''Kushina? Kau baik-baik saja?''

Wanita berambut merah itu tampak menggeleng perlahan. Bibirnya mengerucut sebal karena dirinya sama sekali tidak menemukan jalan keluar dari apa yang ia pikirkan sedari tadi. Kushina menggeser tubuhnya lalu memutar menghadap Mikoto—yang tersentak kaget dibuatnya.

''Hei, kau ini kenapa sih?'' Mikoto menempelkan telapak tangannya ke dahi Kushina. Ia mengerutkan kening sebentar.

''Tidak panas..,'' bergumam pelan sebelum beranjak pergi mengambil minuman dingin di mesin minuman ringan sebelah barat ruangan apartement. Kushina mendengus kesal melihat sahabatnya itu pergi meninggalkannya—meski ia tahu Mikoto bermaksud baik untuk mengambilkan dirinya minuman. Ia kembali menopang dagu, memusatkan konsentrasi memikirkan hal yang telah mengganggu pikirannya.

''_Ini aku, Kushina…_''

Mimpi itu datang lagi. Suara itu terdengar lagi—meski tidak nyata. Siapa gerangan pria yang selalu datang berkunjung dalam mimpinya setiap malam?. Kushina yakin benar suara itu adalah suara yang selama ini selalu mengisi relung hatinya. Tapi siapa? Kapan terakhir kalinya ia mendengar suara itu secara nyata?.

Siapa sosok pria itu?. Ia bahkan tak bisa melawan ketika laki-laki itu membawanya—dalam mimpinya. Di setiap mimpi yang berbeda, dalam keadaan yang berbeda. Laki-laki itu selalu ada, dekat dengannya. Kushina sangat ingin mengetahui sosok yang telah mengisi mimpi-mimpinya akhir-akhir ini. Ia merasakan rindu yang sangat setiap laki-laki itu datang kepadanya dalam mimpinya. Perasaan membuncah dan bergolak liar dalam hatinya. Seperti perasaan—

Senang?

Entahlah.

Satu hal yang selalu membuatnya kesal adalah—ia selalu gagal mengingat bagaimana rupa wajah dan penampilan sosok laki-laki itu. Setiap kali penghalang yang menutupi paras lelaki itu nyaris tersingkap, ada saja hal-hal menyebalkan yang terjadi. Laki-laki itu akan menghilang dan ia akan sendiri lagi.

Tapi ada yang berbeda dari mimpinya malam ini. Kushina sempat melihatnya meski sedikit samar. Apapun itu yang jelas ia melihatnya.

Sepasang mata biru jernih yang menenangkan.

Entah mengapa ia jadi merindukan saat-saat lelaki itu menatapnya dengan senyuman lembut. Ia rindu benar akan semua yang ia lalui bersama laki-laki itu.

Semua hanya mimpi—ia mengerti itu. Tetapi hatinya terus meminta untuknya mempercayai bahwa satu saat ia akan bertemu. Pria dalam mimpi. Dan Kushina percaya itu, ia benar-benar percaya dan terus berharap. Meski Mikoto mengatakan kalau hal semacam itu hanya ada dalam dongeng pengantar tidur semata.

Konyol?

Kushina tak mau tahu, yang jelas ia akan terus mempercayai mimpi-mimpi yang datang padanya dengan sosok laki-laki itu. Ia merasa rindu dan mengenal laki-laki itu. Ingatan tentangnya selalu samar dan Kushina yakin pernah bertemu dengan laki-laki itu dalam dunia nyata. Tetapi pertanyaan yang sama akan muncul dalam benaknya.

Kapan? Dan Siapa?.

Apakah—

Pluk!

''Eeh?'' Kushina tersentak ketika ia merasakan sensasi dingin di pipinya. Seketika ia menoleh dan mendapati Mikoto yang tampak nyengir dengan wajah tanpa dosa sedang berdiri di sampingnya. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam kantung palstik berisi dua kaleng sari jeruk, dan sebelah tangannya lagi tampak memegang handphone dengan kamera menghadap ke arahnya.

''Hei!''Kushina tampak protes dengan perlakuan sahabatnya itu. Mikoto tampak duduk sembari mengeluarkan dua kaleng sari jeruk dari kantung palstik—membuka satu untuk dirinya dan satu untuk Kushina.

''Sudah, minumlah. Mungkin otakmu terkena dampak dehidrasi sehingga jadi seperti ini,''meneguk minuman miliknya sembari memainkan handphone yang entah kenapa membuatnya tersenyum sendiri.

Kushina mendengus kesal, disambarnya sari jeruk di atas meja lalu meneguknya perlahan sebelum mendesah puas. Iris violet Kushina melirik Mikoto yang kini sedang tertawa kecil memandangi layar handphone miliknya sendiri. Ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan acara meminum sari jeruknya sebelum menyadari sesuatu.

Kushina berbalik dan menatap Mikoto dengan tajam—membuat gadis berambut hitam itu seketika berhenti tertawa.

''Mikoto jangan bilang kalau kau—'' Kushina merebut handphone milik Mikoto dan matanya membulat seketika. Terpampang dengan jelas disana sosok dirinya yang sedang duduk menopang dagu sembari mengerucutkan bibir. Wajah Kushina memerah dan dengan segera ia memencet tombol _delete_ pada menu. Belum sempat Kushina menekan tombol _ok_ ketika Mikoto merebutnya kembali dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas yang ia dekap erat-erat.

''Jangan dihapus, kamu imut kalu lagi begitu. Jarang lho, aku dapat foto langka seperti ini,'' Mikoto tersenyum—tidak menghiraukan Kushina yang tengah melotot kepadanya.

''Tapi—''

''Sudah, cepatlah bersiap, kau ada pemotretan setelah ini,'' Mikoto memotong.

Kushina menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Pemotretan?.

''Kau tahu, misi ini membutuhkan penyamaran. Hokage-_sama_ memerintahkan untuk memberi setiap anggota kelompok pekerjaan sementara untuk menutup kemungkinan diketahuinya identitas kita yang sebenarnya selama menjalankan misi di kota ini. Dan Fugaku sebagai ketua memutuskan untuk menjadikan anggota perempuan sebagai model. Karena pekerjaan ini tidak beresiko untuk membuatmu terpaksa menggunakan _ninjutsu_ di kota ini. Kau dan aku,'' Mikoto cepat-cepat menjelaskan sebelum ia terkena berondongan pertanyaan dari Kushina.

''Bagaimana dengan yang laki-laki? Fugaku dan yang lain?''

''Mereka memilih pekerjaannya sendiri. Fugaku juga yang mengurusnya,'' Mikoto menjawab dengan santai.

''Tapi, pemotretan itu seperti apa? Aku bahkan belum pernah melihatnya sekalipun,'' Kushina tampak ragu dengan pilihan sahabatnya itu.

''Nanti kau akan tahu, kita sudah satu tahun berada di kota ini dan seharusnya kita sudah harus memulai pekerjaan samaran itu mulai saat ini. Keberadaan mereka sudah mulai terkuak dan kita harus mulai bersiap untuk kemungkinan terbongkarnya identitas kita selama ini,''

''Ta—tapi—''

''Sudahlah, lakukan saja, tidak ada pekerjaan lain yang bisa kita lakukan. Ini perintah Fugaku, dan bukan aku yang memilih pekerjaan ini. Jadi, kita coba saja, oke?''

Mikoto menyeret Kushina yang hanya bisa pasrah. Pikirannya melayang memikirkan nasibnya setelah ini.

_Haaah, misi begini saja sampai harus menyamar segini lamanya—ttebane!. Dasar kakek tua nggak berperasaan!._

Kushina merutuk dan menyumpah serapah sang Sandaime Hokage yang memberinya dan teman-temannya misi yang memakan jangka waktu lama seperti ini. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi nanti dan kapan misi panjang ini akan berakhir. Ia bahkan sudah terbiasa dengan lingkungan kota yang jauh berbeda dari Konohagakure. Saat ini yang ia inginkan hanyalah menyelesaikan misi ini, pulang ke Konoha dan menikmati segala hal yang ia cintai di sana, tentu saja membawa pulang keberhasilan misinya.

''_Temukan dia. Anak itu belum kembali semenjak misi penyergapan missing-nin yang dilaksanakan satu tahun lalu, aku khawatir terjadi sesuatu padanya. Teman-temannya yang lain bahkan missing nin yang telah menjadi incaran telah kembali ke desa. Aku mendengar laporan bahwa sebuah organisasi ninja rahasia bergerak secara tersembunyi di kota tempat misi dilakukan. Ada kemungkinan anak itu menyelidikinya sendirian. Misi kalian adalah menemukan anak itu dan menghentikan pergerakan organisasi ninja itu kalau bisa. Sebab ninja bisa menjadi sesuatu yang berbahaya di tengah kota modern seperti itu. Sembunyikan identitas kalian dan hiduplah layaknya orang-orang kota di sana. Jangan gunakan ninjutsu dan pelajari teknik-teknik yang bisa digunakan dalam kehidupan normal. Kuharap organisasi itu tidak benar adanya, temukan saja anak itu dan bawa kembali ke desa. Aku khawatir padanya,''_

Perkataan Sandaime Hokage kembali terngiang di kepalanya. Kushina kembali teringat akan sahabat terbaiknya yang telah menghilang bertahun-tahun lamanya. Ia rindu tatapannya, senyumnya, dan juga suaranya itu. Kushina selalu berdoa dan berharap untuk keselamatan sahabatnya yang telah menghilang semenjak misi dua tahun yang lalu. Sebab ia terlalu menyayanginya untuk bisa berpisah dengan laki-laki yang telah menjadi teman hidupnya itu. Anak laki-laki yang polos dan ceria, selalu ada di sampingnya dan melindunginya.

Kushina tersenyum pahit kala kerinduan itu kembali muncul. Ia menutup matanya dan berbisik lirih dalam hatinya.

_Kau dengar aku? Aku merindukanmu_

Ia kembali membuka matanya ketika merasa Mikoto berhenti menarik tangannya. Sebuah gedung megah berdiri di hadapannya. Yang ia tahu itu adalah sebuah agency model di kota ini. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam ketika Mikoto kembali menariknya.

Mungkin dengan pemotretan ini, ia bisa memperoleh petunjuk tentang sahabatnya. Kushina tersenyum lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki dunia baru yang harus ditempuhnya mulai saat ini. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk menemukan sahabatnya dan bertemu lagi dengannya. Ia rindu.

_Kau dengar aku?_

**To Be Continued**

**Hai minna! ^,^**

**Saya kembali lagi setelah sekian lama, ahaha *dilempar**

**Ini fic baru dari saya, ide yang muncul begitu saja.**

**Maaf kalau misalnya nggak memuaskan,gaje, dan nggak nyambung, saya nggak akan heran karena saya sendiri merasa kurang sreg waktu nulisnya.**

**Oke, saya minta maaf juga kalau updatenya bakal lama, **

**Saya masih pelajar dan banyak tugas, jadi ya begitulah.**

**Saya usahakan untuk update kalau ada waktu, berkenankah anda menunggu?**

**Oke, baiklah, maaf kalau ada kesalahan. Kalau semisal ada uneg-uneg atau apapun yang mau disemburkan kepada saya, PM saja yah? Kalau ada kesalahan dan kebingungan pada fic ini PM juga ya? Saya usahakan balas kok :D**

**Oke, sekian dulu..**

**Terima kasih sudah mau membaca tulisan ini.**

**Review please!? Flame juga boleh, nggak ada yang ngelarang XD**

**Uhmm, Arigatou ^.^Y**

_14 November 2013_

_NadyaA_


End file.
